A Desperate Act
by DieheartDallas
Summary: Ok.. so a couple days ago I was re-watching Season 1 and I got an idea. I thought of what it would be like if Mary Alice never really killed herself and someone actually helped her. Chapter 1: takes place at the end after Mary Alice kills Deirdre Chapter 2: Mary Alice gets the letter and Lynette helps her.
1. A Desperate Act

She let the knife fall out of her hand as he watched Deirdre fall to the floor. She felt her whole body shake as she watched the blood start to flow. She watched as Deirdre gasped for air, she knew she would help her but she was too afraid of losing her son. She just stood motionless watching. She looked up to see her husband starting at her.

"Oh Mary Alice what did you do?" He asked with fear in his voice

She was shocked and scared. She watched as the life slowly drained from Dierdre's body. All she could think about was her son sleeping upstairs. She would do anything to protect him. Even if that meant death. She'd fight for him.

"Mary Alice. What are we going to do. We can't leave her body here. We have to get rid of her." She could see the fear in Paul's eyes. She also knew the feeling he felt. She quickly opened her sons door. She walked in to see Zach sleeping and moved slowly trying not to wake him. She moved to the end of his bed and started to remove his toys from his toy chest with each move she shook more and more. She was detracted by everything that was happening. She couldn't wrap her mind around it. She killed an innocent girl for her child. She had rescued her child years before. And there isn't anything that she wouldn't do to protect her son.

"Mommy."

It startled her and she quickly looked up to see Zach sitting up looking at her. She got up and walked to the edge of his bed and sat down.

"It's ok honey. Mommy needs to borrow your toy chest." She removed his glasses and placed them on the night stand.

"You go back to sleep." She watched as Zach moved into his side and went to sleep. She laid her arm around him and laid beside him until he fell asleep. She never wanted to lose him. And she would do everything she could to protect him.

She got up and walked down the stairs with the chest. She could feel her heart racing harder than it ever had. She walked down and sat the chest beside her husband and knelt down on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked with a confusing look in his eyes.

"You said their pouring the concert for the pool tomorrow." She could hear the fear in her voice.

Paul looked shocked. "You can't be serious."

"Their never find her. We can put her in here." She moved to Dierdre's arm and started rolling up her sleeve.

"She won't fit." Paul pointed out.

" Then we'll have to make her fit." She quickly snapped back.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked.

"Checking for track marks." She answered as she looked up and down her arm.

She let out a slow breath as she sat down and moved a piece of hair from her face. She looked to her husband. She glanced to the stairs and her heart sank when she saw her soon standing on the stairs looking down on them. Paul saw the heartbreak in her eyes and quickly turned to see Zach there. They both knew what they had to do. They would bury the body and the secret. They would never talk about it again. And they would pray that this would never be brought up again. But if she would have known what the future held. She might have done things a little bit different.

* * *

She held the letter in her hand. She started to shake when she read those words.

"I know what you did.

It makes me sick,

I'm going to tell."

She stood motionless in her yard while she let the words sink in. Who found out? Someone must have known her. Where her and her family ok? She got lost in her thought and fear from the letter. She practically jumped when she heard Lynette's voice. She looked up to see Lynette walking over to her.

"Hey Mary Alice. Are you ok?"

She knew she wasn't ok. But she didn't want to burden her dearest friends with this. So she forced a smile and lied to her friend.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thank you."

It seemed like Lynette bought the lie.

"Ok.. I'll see you later." She waved as she watched Lynette walk back to her house. She looked around to see if anyone was watching. She quickly walked inside closing the door behind her. She ran upstairs and went to her room. She grabbed a bag and started packing. As she was packing she heard door open and slammed closed. She was hoping it was her husband. She didn't hear his voice as she heard footsteps slowly walking up the stairs. She waited motionless as she prayed it for a miracle. Praying it was her husband.

She thought of going to her closet and getting her gun. Who ever was in her house knew her secret and they were coming after her. She never used the gun before. Her and Paul bought it for protection after they moved to Fair View. She grabbed the gun and loaded it. She slowly raised the gun to her head knowing there was no other way out. As she was about to pull the trigger.. she watched the door open and Lynette walked in.

"Oh my God. Mary Alice." There was shock and fear in Lynette's voice. She quickly walked over to her and took the gun out of her hand.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Lynette took hold of her arm and helped her down stairs. She could feel her whole body shaking. She felt the concern from her friend. She decided she would tell her friends the truth. She was just hoping it wouldn't change their relationship.


	2. A Grateful Friend

She walked down the stairs with the letter in her hand and Lynette by her side. She didn't notice it but Lynette was holding her arm. Apparently she was shaking. She was so used to that feeling that she didn't even notice. They walked into the kitchen. She went to get coffee but Lynette stopped her.

"It's ok honey. I'll get it. You just sit down and I'll be right back." She smiled at Lynette and sat down at the table. She loved that Lynette was caring about her. She loved how all the girls were there for each other. But she didn't know how to tell them or how they would react after this.

Lynette walked over and sat down beside her. They sat there motionless for a minute until Lynette broke the silence. "What was that all about? This morning, you didn't seem yourself and then I find you with a gun. Mary Alice what's going on?"

She took a deep breath and took the letter out of the envelope. She gave the letter to Lynette and let her read it.

_"I know what you did._

_It makes me sick._

_I'm going to tell."_

Lynette read the letter and looked towards her friend. "What happened. What does this mean?" She could see the fear and possible guilt in her friends eyes and took her hand. Showing her that she had support. "It's ok. Honey, you can talk to me." She watched as her friend started telling her, her darkest secret.

"Sixteen years ago Paul and I moved to Fairview. We were happy. But I was living a quiet life. I couldn't have children and it was slowly killing me. Paul and I wanted nothing more than to have a child. But we couldn't At the time I was working at a recovery hospital for drug users. And there was one girl there that I helped. We became really close. One night she showed up at our house with her baby and told us she would sell us her baby for money. She said she needed food and clothes. But we both knew she was using it again. Later that week I was working the night shift when they brought Deirdre in. The one nurse and police officer were talking about her ten month old baby. No one knew where the baby was. And I was heartbroken for the child. When I got home that night I walked in to find Paul sitting in the living room holding her baby. Paul knew how desperate I was for a child and he knew that baby wasn't safe. So he took him for me." She began to smile and let out a small laugh. " that whole night we stayed up with him. We were happy. We were finally a family. But after we took him we knew we had to leave. So we changed our names and moved to Fairview and found Wisteria Lane."

She looked at Lynette.

Lynette tried to comfort her. "So you took someone's baby. So Zach is Deirdre's son?"

she nodded.

"And you're afraid of being found?"

she nodded again.

"Honey there's nothing wrong with that. You were thinking of the child." She looked confused as her friends eyes filled with tears. "There's more. Three years later after we moved to Wisteria Lane. I was making dinner and Paul was sitting with Zach. There was a knock at the door and when I opened it Deirdre was standing there. She had found us and we weren't able to run again. She came back to get Zach. We got into a fight. She beat up Paul." She started to cry again. " She was heading upstairs to take Zach. I was cutting vegetables when the she knocked on the door. And I had the knife in my hand. She moved towards the stairs and I grabbed the knife and I stabbed her. she died in our living room and Paul and I buried her in our pool. They poured the concert the next morning. And no one's found out. Until now."

She looked at Lynette. Waiting for a response. "Please say something."

Lynette looked at her. "You killed someone. But you were protecting your family. I think the police would believe you. You have to call the police about this letter Mary Alice. You can't let this go. Someone is blackmailing you. And if I wouldn't have walked in here. You would have killed yourself. You don't want that to happen. You don't want to abandon your son, and Paul. You have a beautiful family and they need you."

She started to cry. Lynette took her hand. "I'm going to help you. The police can help."

"No." She quickly responded and Lynette looked surprised. "the police can't know. Zach doesn't know. We don't want to hurt him. It's better if we don't say anything."

Lynette nodded. "Well can we at least tell the other girls. They could help. And I promise we won't say anything to anyone."

She shook her head. "No, It's bad enough that I told you. I do trust you Lynette I do. But I shouldn't have told you. Whoever sent this knows all of us. they have to. They might even live on this street. They might hurt you next."

"And that's a risk I'm willing to take. I don't want to see you or Paul or Zach hurt. You're my friends. this street, we're a family."

Just then the door opened. and Paul walked in. he came into the kitchen and saw the women sitting there. "oh, Hello Lynette. What a lovely surprise to see you today. How are you?"

"Hello Paul. I'm fine. Thank you."

He saw the letter and turned to Mary Alice.

"Honey, What is this?"

Lynette turned to her. Nodding. telling her she should tell him.

"Someone knows."

"Knows what?" Paul asked

"Someone found out about Deirdre. Someone's blackmailing me."

"Who the hell would have found out?" He turned to Lynette and then back to Mary Alice.

"Did you tell her?"

She nodded.

"Why? We never told anyone. She could be in danger. Hell she could turn us in."

"She wouldn't.." Lynette cut her off.

"Paul. I can see that you're frustrated. And you have every right to be. Your wife is being blackmailed. I get it. But I would never turn you in. I saw Mary Alice this morning and there was a fear in her eyes. I asked her if she was ok. and she said yes. but I had a gut feeling she wasn't. I walked over and the door was unlocked and I heard her upstairs. I went upstairs and..." she stopped. "well she can tell you that. We walked down here and she showed me the letter. Paul I want to help you. I don't want to see my friends in trouble. And believe me. I'm not telling anyone. Not even Tom." She watched as relief came over Paul's face.

"And she's the only one you told. you didn't tell the other girls?"

"no."

"ok. Lynette thank you. We really do appreciate your trust." she got up. "And if you need anything. I'm right down the street."

Paul smiled as she walked out. The door closed and he turned to his wife. Before he could say anything she broke down crying.

* * *

'Paul I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told her. But the letter. I didn't know what to do." He walked over to her and knelt on the floor.

"Honey.. It's ok. Don't be sorry for telling her. This secret we've been hiding for years. It was soon time for it to come out. I'm just glad you told her and not Susan."

she laughed as she whipped away her tears.

"Come here." He brought her in for a hug. He held her in his arms. She was still crying as she wrapped her arms around him. She felt safe in his arms. He held her for a couple of minutes until she pulled away.

"What about Zach? This is why we moved. to protect him. Paul if we lose him. I don't think I could.." he cut her off

"Hey.. Shh.. We're not going to lose him. I'm going to do everything I can to figure out who sent this letter. I'm going to protect you and Zach. I have for years. I love you honey."

She smiled through her tears. "I love you too."

She was still crying hard when he pulled away.

"I'm going to make some tea. That always make you feel better."

She smiled.

He started to walk away.

"Paul." He stopped and turned to her.

"I want you to get rid of our gun upstairs. When I read the letter I thought of only one thing that would take care of this." she started to cry as Paul walked over to her.

"Honey.. no... That's not the way out. Don't ever feel like that's the only way out. I'll take care of it. I'll get rid of the gun. I don't want to worry about you." She stood up as he places his hands on her shoulder.

"It's ok. I'm ok. Just get rid of the gun. I don't want that temptation hanging around here."

"Ok. I'll get rid of it."

She gave him a soft kiss and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you."

He returned the hug. "You're welcome." they stood there in each others arms for a couple of minutes. She didn't know how lucky she was to have a friend like Lynette hadn't walked in she would have killed herself. And she was so lucky to have a husband like Paul. And for family like Paul and Lynette, she was grateful.


End file.
